Backstage
Main = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It contains spare parts for the animatronics, in case they ever should happen to break during the day. Bonnie may sometimes appear here as he makes his way toward The Office. Occasionally, he will stare directly into the camera with small, white pupils replacing his eyes. Appearance The Backstage is a small room located to the left of the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered white and black-tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and a Bonnie head. To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding three Bonnie heads, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. Losing The Game Upon losing the game, the player will see a brighter image of the Backstage, featuring a Freddy Fazbear costume with eyeballs loosely hanging from the empty mask sockets and teeth peeking out through the mouth. This implies that the player was forcibly stuffed inside the suit, upon the death of the player. The words Game Over are displayed on the bottom-right corner of the picture. Trivia *The Backstage's camera was originally beside/behind the door, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. *Sometimes if the player views the Backstage, the endoskeleton on the table will sit up and stare into the camera, along with the head beside it and the other heads in the room. *Strangely, Bonnie never tries to stuff the endoskeleton on the table into a mascot costume as the Phone Guy claims he should. *Replacement heads for each of the animatronics can be seen here, with the exception of Foxy, possibly because he was discontinued, and Golden Freddy, most likely because he is a hallucination. Interestingly, none of the spare heads have ears. *There's a possibility that Bonnie uses the mask on the table when staring in the camera directly, since the one sitting on the table has small white dots compared to Bonnie's normal mask. **However, when Bonnie stares into the camera, the player can clearly see the ear attachments. *Only one animatronic (Bonnie) visits this room. The only other rooms like this are the Supply Closet (Bonnie again) and Pirate Cove (Foxy). *It is also notable that the endoskeleton is nowhere to be found Backstage on the Game Over screen, implying that it, along with the player, was stuffed into a Freddy suit. **If one looks at the arms of the suit, they will see part of an endoskeleton, further supporting this. |-|Images = Gameplay Cam5_allheads.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera. 205.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage. 555.png|The secret Bonnie close-up, staring directly into the camera. Brightened Backstage_Normal.png|Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Bonnie.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's close-up, brightened and saturated for clarity. FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|Game Over scene (barred "Game Over"), brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations